The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin
If Chowder can survive making a very complicated dish, he's on his way to becoming a chef. But the last step may be the one that finally breaks him. Quotes *'Kids': (wearily) Step 68. One Kid: (whining) I wanna go home! *'Truffles:' Who is the chef here, you or me?... No, I am the chef's wife! *'Customer: '''You? Trivia *This is the debut of Chowder's huge appetite and regurgitation of a large quantitiy of items. *''Differences Between this and the Later Episodes **Schnitzel has a different voice (A little deeper than what it is now). ***In this epsode, Schnitzel was voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson (who returned as the voice of the Dread Lead Farfel in a later episode), in later episodes, he is voiced by John DiMaggio. **Schnitzel's pattern is different. In this episode, he had more lines on him and they looked like squiggles rather than a bunch of lines. **Chowder has bigger clothes in this episode. **Chowder's cheeks are bigger. **Mung Daal had a longer moustache, as well as larger ears.thumb|right|306px|The Ingredients. **Gazpacho had plain blue clothing in this episode, in the newer Chowder it had a pattern and it was a lighter blue. **Truffles had no pattern on her dress. **Chowder's voice sounds a little higher. (even though in this episode and later episodes, he was voiced by the same person, Nicky Jones) **Nicky Jones was only ten when he voiced Chowder in this episode. **The room where Truffles works was all purple. **Chowder has more endurance than he does in later episodes. **When the clip for the ingredients is slowed down, it shows: ***Vegetables ***Mushrooms ***Acorns ***Parsley with butter and butterknives on top ***A man measuring a large man's waist ***A drawing of a dog ***Grapefruit ***A farmer's market ***A dog on a beach ball ***A pet rock ***Poorly drawn pictures ***Cats playing instruments ***Cups of coffee ***A painting of people holding a crab ***Face of a teenager ***Bowls of chowder ***A toy robot ***A man in a strange costume ***Dolls ***A blue ball ***Santa Claus ***A painting of a tomato with a smiley face holding a pan and in a jar ***Sketches of various items ***A ''Triforce ''(From Nintendo's Zelda series) ***An NES controller **This is the first episode of the show which explains why some of the characters have different designs. **The acid shooting bug appears again in the next episode **The stain glass transition in the opening sequence when Chowder comes back from Gazpacho's was "tricky" for the animators. **In the original plot Gorgonzola waved to Chowder when he ran past him. **On cartoon planet broadcasts, The froggy apple crumple thumpkin is modified to fit HDTVs by cropping scences and squishing scenes, A method that was replaced by TNTs FlexView method later in 2007 Gallery Chowder 8 by CowboyDann.gif|Chowder bringing food home from the market. Chowderspittingoutfood.jpg|Chowder spits out a "little bit" of food. Nofruits.jpg|The No-Fruits. Ole chipper chopper.jpg|The 'Ol Chipper Chopper. Really,really,really big book of recipes.jpg|The Really, Really, Really Big Book of Recipes. Shnitzelstabbingbarrel.jpg|Shnitzel stabbing the barrel. Category:Episodes on Chowder focus Category:Episodes on Mung Daal Focus Category:Episodes starting with "The" Category:Episodes